Fuel cans are used to transport fuel to remote locations, for example for military or fire fighting applications. Cans known in the art are made of metal or plastic, and have pouring necks with inner threads adapted to receive a pouring spout, and outer threads for receiving a closing cap. To deliver fuel to an engine having a fuel supply pump, it is necessary to either transfer the fuel to a can already provided with the appropriate adapter, drill a hole in the top surface of the fuel transport can and install an adapter in the hole, or install a separate adapter over the pouring neck of the can. This latter type of adapters is usually fitted on the outer threads of the pouring neck, and thereby need to be transported apart from the can and installed after the cap has been removed. In each of the above cases, accessories need to be carried apart from the can and the fuel cannot be readily supplied in case of an emergency.